The Time Lord's Time Traveller
by JessieGirl18
Summary: Ella Brower seemed to be an ordinary girl, but all of that is changed when she finds herself being whisked away by The Doctor in the TARDIS, but will she be able to cope with this new life? Or will she crumble and lead herself to destruction? And who is this man that she finds herself seeing, and why is she the only person that can see him?
1. Chapter 1

The Time Lord's Time Traveller

Chapter 1: We're Just Getting Started

"Come on Ella! You haven't hung out with us for weeks, please!" I look up at my best friend, Eliza, who pouts at me and I giggle at her childish behaviour. I look over at my mug, filled with the strong brown liquid that has been my lifeline for the past week. I have not been able to live without my precious coffee.

"Eliza, it's only been a few days, and I've been busy, I have to get this article to the agency by tomorrow morning, you know that." She humphs and leans against the door frame to my office, or namely, the spare bedroom in my apartment that I turned into an office for me to work in. Pictures of my friends, family and work colleagues surround me on the different pin boards around the room, my many deadlines for the 3 articles I am writing this week, appointments and as well as the main articles that I have written, which are very few, but hopefully, not for long.

"Well, I can't take it anymore. I can't leave you alone up here, it would be playing my mind all night and you can't leave me with a worried conscience." I laugh, picking up my coffee mug and taking a sip, sighing as I feel the little boost to my system.

"No, you don't have a conscience Liza, you just want a quote, on quote 'partner in crime' tonight and no one else will go with you, so you come in here and annoy me until I feel so guilty and come out with you." She looks up hopeful.

"Is it working?" I sigh, looking at my laptop. It's screen buzzing at me, I do need a break, I've been working non-stop for 4 days straight and it's taking a toll on my brain, maybe going out for a few hours will be good for me. But on the other hand, Eliza surely has a trick up her sleeve, it's never just going out for a drink with her, boys will be involved and I am certain that, despite my best efforts, she would have set me up with a date. But I can't let her go as I know she'll be making sure to make me feel guilty for it later. I groan and she laughs and dances around.

"Yes! Yay! Yay! Yay! You won't be sorry; I'll hook you up with some cute English boy! I promise!" I look over at her, that confirms my suspicions.

"No, no no! None of that! You know how I hate arranged dates, I'm only coming out for a few hours and I'm not drinking. Got it? No hook ups, no, boys, nothing, just two girls hanging out." She nods.

"Okay, okay! Can I dress you? Please?" I shake my head.

"Absolutely not! You will make me look like I'm easy and a slut, no thankyou. I will dress myself." She groans.

"No baggy clothes then missy! You have to look presentable!" I look over at her.

"Hey! I always do thankyou very much!" She rolls her eyes and races out.

"I'll pick you up at 8!" I sigh and turn back to my laptop, gnashing my teeth together. I hate my life sometimes.

-#-

"So I was like, 'what's going on?' and he was just like 'whatever you want'." I hear laughter and I glare at Eliza, she never told me that she planned a date for me. She shrugs innocently and laughs along, this guy is so boring! I cannot take his sexist jokes and his pointless conversations that are filled with insults to females and people with a dream. I hate this creepy guy that Eliza must have dragged off the street, promising alcohol and me. I look over at her as she shrugs, looking admirably at the guy who has his arms around her. How can she let someone that she doesn't even know do that to her? I swirl the coke in my glass and look at the clock, 10:30, can I escape now I wonder? I cannot deal with one more disgusting, lust filled look from this guy, it's clear he was expecting a prostitute or some slut who would gladly crawl into bed with him. He looks at me like I'm a piece of meat.

"So, gorgeous, what do you do in your days?" I notice his friend who is with Eliza prodding him on; I look up at his cheesy and creepy grin feeling the need to slap him in the face.

"I'm a journalist, I write articles for newspapers and magazines." He laughs.

"I thought you were going to say something big and important, like scientist, or psychologist, like most girls like you are, what? You don't want to 'change the world' little missy?" I look over.

"And journalism is not important? And it doesn't 'change the world'?" He shrugs. "Let me ask you something. Do you read magazines?" He nods.

"Yeah!" I smile sweetly; this guy is going to get it, I'm not leaving here without taking his eyes out.

"Do you watch the news?" He nods.

"Well, only when hot chicks are on the screen but yeah." I sigh and glare at Eliza.

"And do you look at photographs of models that have been air brushed so much that they look nothing like the real person?" He nods.

"They are fit! Hell yeah!" I growl and glare at him.

"Well, let me tell you, magazine articles are written by journalists, those 'hot chicks' on TV are journalists, the photographers that take photos of all those models you boys probably drool over, are journalists, do you understand?" He shakes his head, looking a bit intimidated.

"And do you see articles on the terrors of today that feature starving children, cures for cancer, corrupt governments and stories of pain and hurt, informing people of today's challenges and things that we can do to help?" He nods.

"Yeah, but they are so boring, I'd take a model to that any day," I laugh sarcastically at the two boys high fiving in front of me.

"Well, those 'boring articles' that you are referring to, provide information to the public to help 'change the world' as they open up people's eyes to issues that we face, so you see I am making a difference, aren't I?" He gulps as he realises how angry I really am and I stand, pushing my chair back.

"Now, if you excuse me, I must go, I have a lot to do to 'change the world'. And you," I look at Eliza. "I will call you tomorrow; don't think you're not getting out of this, I'm not exactly happy with you right now and you owe me 2 hours of my life, 2 hours that was wasted listening to you two rant on about 'fit' women in bikini's, and stupid street racing. Good night and farewell gentlemen, if I see your faces again in my lifetime it would be too soon." I leave money to pay for the drinks I consumed and leave the bar, frustrated that Eliza would even think to do that.

I grumble to myself as I walk through the streets of London, passing people in the street. I hate feeling that way around other people, this night was a mess! I can't believe that I fell for her little tricks, again. I am so stupid. I feel a tingle in my body. I wrap my jacket around myself and hope that the walk to my apartment isn't too long, it's freezing. Suddenly, thetingling intensifies and I stop in the middle of the street, shaking. It travels up my body and I can hear ringing in my eyes, I have to sit down as a feel dizzy and my legs give out from underneath me. Great, and now I'm feeling ill, that's perfect. As if this night could get any worse.

Suddenly I feel a shock wave go through my body, and I feel like I'm being dragged backwards. The environment around me changes, the light dims and the ground feels different, I'mnot on the dirty streets of London anymore; I'm in somestrange room. What the hell? Where am I? How did I get here? So many questions wiz around my head and I can feel a head ache coming on. I pinch my nose and groan. A man in a bow tie and tweed jacket looks up from where he was sitting, reading a book. He smiles at me, obviously recognising me.

"Ella! My Ellie-girl! You're here! Great! So I was thinking of taking you and Amy to see the Mountains of Leme, they are gorgeous. You'd love them! They are made of emeralds and glisten in the bright light of the '3 Suns'. I have to say, they are breath-taking, much like you!" I look up and stand slowly, pushing myself against the barricade behind me as he stands up from a step and comes over. This guy sounds like he knows me, and by the sounds of it, he's known me for a while. Am I dreaming? I must be, this can't exist, this looks like it's come out of a book, it must have, I'm actually at home right now, on my couch and I'm dreaming.

"Umm, I'm sorry, but who are you?" He stops coming towards me, and looks confused and hurt? Does he look hurt?

"Ellie-girl? What's wrong? You're looking rather confused tonight. Are you feeling ill? Ella, what's wrong?" I look up, confused as he feels my forehead. I look around away from his worried gaze. Who is this madman?

"I'm not sick, just confused, where am I? Do I know you from somewhere? Well, you apparently know me, but I'm sorry, I have no memory of you." He looks like he's about to burst into tears.

"Ellie-girl, please tell me you know who I am, please." I look into his eyes, feeling fear and confusion.

"Umm, nope, sorry, but I'm guessing you'll tell me how you do and we'll go off somewhere and then I'll wake up, feeling annoyed that it was all a dream." He stops.

"You think you're dreaming?" He looks like he's about to cry, he stops, walking backwards and places his hands to his face, I want to reach out and touch him, to stop him looking so sadand I don't know why. This guy is a stranger, and yet I feel the need to comfort him.

"I'm sorry; it's just that you told me this would happen and that I would have to let you adjust, I should have known that this would happen sooner or later, I'm sorry Ella." I look at him, gripping the cool metal behind me, trying to calm my thoughts down and come to a rational conclusion about all of this, but I'm coming up blank.

"I did?" He nods. "Okay then, why do I not remember any of this?" I whisper, looking around the room, the place looks, extra-terrestrial, like some sort of space ship, an alien spaceship. How can that be?

"This is a little strange, I'm not used to you not knowing me, well, in the past I've met you pretty early on in your travels, but not this early." I look around at focus on a screen. I then turn back to him as he leans against the machine in the middle of the room.

"I'm sorry, but I'm really quite confused, and if I'm honest with myself, a little frightened. I don't know where I am, and I don't know who you are." He nods.

"Of course, okay, first meeting, here we go." He clears his throat, and stands up straighter. "My name is The Doctor, and this is the TARDIS, my time travelling space ship. It stands for Time and Relative Dimension in Space." I cock my head to the side, looking around at the surroundings.

"The Doctor? Doctor who?" He smiles and chuckles a little.

"I love it when people say that, especially you, nothing, just The Doctor." He smiles, I look around the place.

"Well, then, the TARDIS? It sounds like a name in a book." He smiles.

"I'm sure it does, and it may be in a book, somewhere, in some universe." He shrugs and I slowly walk up to the console, and touch it, yep, feels very real. It hums under my fingertips and I gasp, stepping back. The Doctor laughs.

"She likes you." I look up.

"Who?" He smiles at the console, running his fingers along it.

"The TARDIS, she likes you. She's alive." I nod.

"Okay, this is strange, I feel like I'm Alice and I've fallen down that rabbit hole into a strange and frightening world." He smiles to himself.

"Curiouser and curiouser," He murmurs, I smile at him a little.

"So, I guess you know me really well? Especially if you're quoting my favourite tales," He nods.

"I've known you for a long time actually; you could say we're, friends, of sorts." He smirks a little and I have a feeling that we are more than just friends, but I don't question it. I look at him, not having had a good look, now that I have I conclude that he actually is really good looking, and that his style, though strange, fits him really well.

"Well, this is going to take some getting used to, if I'm going to be in this dream for a while." He shakes his head.

"You're not dreaming." I look up at his hurt expression.

"So you're saying that I'm actually in a time travelling spaceship, with a madman who has a strange dress sense that I have apparently known for a while and I have no recollection of it whatsoever?" He nods.

"Well, I'm not a man, I'm an alien." I shake my head.

"What? No! You look human!" He chuckles.

"No, you look Time Lord, we came first." I shake my head.

"Time Lord, is that your species?" He nods.

"Yeah, yeah it is. So, what do you think?" I look up. "At all of this? What do you think of all of this?" I sigh, feeling something in me snap and the pressure that's been building inside of me explodes. I feel the weight of what is happening hit me like a ton of bricks and suddenly I feel the need to sit down.

"I don't know." I sit in a seat nearby and put my head in my hands, covering my face and trying not to cry, I can feel the sobs building up in my chest. What does all of this mean? Am I stuck here? This guy knows me very well, so I'm guessing I meet him frequently. Am I a time traveller myself? Is that how I don't know him? I don't know; I have no idea, what's happening? "I don't know what to think." He sits beside me and pulls me into his side.

"Hey, hey, Ella honey, don't cry, it'll be alright. We have fun, you and me, we always have a laugh." I look up, a tear falling from my eye.

"Do I ever go back? If this is not a dream, and you say that you know my very well, I'm guessing it means that I meet you often. Do I ever get to see my family or friends again?" He sighs.

"No, I'm sorry Ella. I am, but like I said, you and I have loads of fun together, and you have all of our adventures to look forward to." I look up and he smiles, holding me close. I hear footsteps.

"Doctor, the TARDIS has hidden my bathroom again and I really need a shower! I swear, you tell this machine that I need to keep myself clean and that I don't appreciate its tricks and jokes." I don't look up but I look at the Doctor. "Ella?" I stop and turn to the person.

"Amy, you need to slow down." This girl, Amy, runs forward and pulls me into a hug. I stop, not sure on what to think. I just stand there.

"Oh! I've missed you, I haven't seen you for ages, not since the dramas of Venice and those vampires, but I'm sure you know all about that." She pulls back to look at me and I look over at the Doctor who is throwing his hands in the air.

"Amy! Did you not listen to me? I said to slow down!" I look over at her and the Doctor.

"Venice? Vampires?" I murmur. She looks at me.

"Oh! I'm sorry, how could I be so stupid. You mustn't have experienced that before." I look over at her. I almost collapse, who is this woman?

"Amy, this is a brand new Ella, she has not experienced any of this at all." Amy looks at me.

"What? You haven't? Ella, do you know I am?" I look at the Doctor and back to her.

"No, sorry," She looks at the Doctor.

"Oh Ella! I'm so sorry." She pulls me into another hug and this time a hug back, a little, I just need someone to hold at the moment. This is getting too much.

"Well, umm, I'm Amy; it's nice to meet you. My fiancée Rory is currently upstairs in our room doing, I don't know, something, I'm sure you'll meet him later." I nod and look at the Doctor. He comes over and pulls me to his side.

"It's okay, I'm so sorry; I know this is all too overwhelming, I'm sorry." I look up at him and suddenly I feel my legs give out and a rush come over me. I look up at the Doctor who holds me firmly on my feel. I look over at Amy who looks scared and grabs my hand.

"What's happening?" The Doctor looks apologetic.

"I'm so sorry Ella, you're leaving, you're going into my past now. I'll see you soon, but not like this, not in this body." He smiles and kisses me on the forehead as I feel a massive pull and I'm gone.


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor's Time Traveller: Chapter Two

Hey guys! I am so so sooooooooo sorry that this took forever! My life has been so hectic with my final year at school starting and my newish job. I have been working on this story still and I have about 1 and a half more chapters ready. But here is the second chapter! I hope you like it and I hope that it is worth the wait. Please let me know what you think, maybe what you'd like to be reading in the near future.

Disclaimer: I do not own any plots or characters from Doctor Who bar Ella, she's mine.

Chapter 2: Sontaran Stratagem: Déjà vu?

I groan as I hit the ground, hearing voices. Looking up, I notice that I'm in the TARDIS again; of course it looks different, less mechanical. I look over at the console and notice two people standing there, one is a woman with red hair and another is a man in a blue suit.

"AH! Ella-girl! How are you gorgeous?" I sit up, looking at the man. He looks different, but there is no doubt that he is the Doctor, those eyes, they always stay the same. I groan, sitting up and holding the back of my head. He comes over and helps me up.

"Are you alright?" I look over at him, not knowing how to respond. I give a slight nod. He looks me over and closely in my eyes, as if trying to look for something, and with the frown on his face, he didn't find what he was looking for. "Ella, what was the last thing you did with me?"

"I just met you, in your future." I look up at him, and he has a blank look on his face.

"You just met me? So this is your first time out?" I nod and he pulls me into him.

"Yeah, yeah it is." He smiles, but you can see that it's forced, it doesn't reach his eyes like it did the first time when he saw me, and as he does I feel the weight of this expectation he has, that I haven't lived up to. He looks over at the other woman who as she walks over to me.

"Oi! Let her go, give her some breathing space Spaceman." I smile a little as the Doctor stands back, looking over me with a worried glance. This woman gives me a hug.

"It's good to see you again Ella, he's missed you." I look at her, and back to the Doctor, a sense of déjà vu washes over me, here we go again.

"Donna, she's meeting you for the first time." I look at her and the smile drops from her face.

"You don't know who I am?" I shake my head.

"Sorry, I don't know you, yet, I suppose." She looks over at the Doctor.

"Well, I'm Donna, hi." I smile at her.

"Hi, it's nice to know that I'm welcome at least, I keep getting hugs." They both smile. "And you, mister, what is with you and red heads?" The Doctor looks confused.

"What?" I look at them both.

"Oh, sorry, future self, you'll figure it out when we get there." I look around. "The TARDIS looks different though, less mechanical, it's nice, I like it." The Doctor smiles.

"I'm glad you like it, I do too." I look over at him and he smiles. Suddenly a phone rings and he races to answer it, I hear mumbling on the other side and the Doctor looks curious. I look over at him and he smiles, pulling a leaver and the TARDIS jerks. I almost fall forward and I would have, if it wasn't for the seat in front of me. I look at him as we move around, Donna and I grabbing the railings on the side. I feel us pulling in to a stop and he smiles, taking my hand and pulling me out the door.

"Here we are!" I smile a little, looking over at Donna who holds onto me and gives me a reassuring grin. We walk out, but Donna stands back, I look at her confused but she shakes her head. I look over and there stands another woman, what is with this guy and ladies, there seems to be a lot of them just popping up everywhere. She turns around and smiles at him.

"Martha Jones." He looks at her.

"Doctor, Ella." She says looking at us both. I stop and look at him, he lets go of my hand and walks forward towards her, and she to him. I look into the TARDIS at Donna, who shrugs, listening in. They both hug and laugh; I look over at them with a small smile.

"Ella!" I look over at this Martha Jones and she comes over, giving me a hug. "It's so good to see you! I haven't seen you in ages!" I look at her as she pulls back. "Are you alright?" I look at the Doctor who sighs.

"Martha, this is her first time coming with me, she hasn't met you yet." She looks at me.

"Oh, oh! I'm sorry Ella." She holds out her hand. "Martha Jones." I smile.

"Ella Brower." She shakes her hand, and turns to the Doctor. They both hug again.

"You haven't changed a bit!" Martha pulls back.

"Oh, neither have you!" They both smile.

"How's the family?" The Doctor asks, and I have a feeling that something happened to them, that wasn't so good.

"You know, not so bad, recovering." She sighs, must be a long story.

"And how are you?" I look up at him and Martha looks behind us to see Donna, who is now out of the TARDIS and standing behind us.

"Right, should have known, didn't take you long to replace me then huh?" The Doctor looks between the two of them and shakes his head.

"Now, don't start fighting. Martha, Donna, Donna Martha. Please don't fight, I can't bear fighting." I giggle a little, standing beside him.

"You wish!" I smile as Donna comes over and shakes hands with Martha. "I've heard all about you, they talk about you all the time! Ella and the Doctor, well, Ella will anyway." Martha stops and looks at me, I shrug.

"I dread to think." Donna shakes her head.

"No, no, no! They say nice things, good things, nice things, really good things." Martha stops.

"Oh my gosh, they've told you everything!" I look at the Doctor; obviously she's embarrassed by it all.

"Well it didn't take you long to get over it though, who's the lucky man?" I look down at the ring on her finger. I smile and come over, pulling her in for a hug.

"Congratulations Martha!" She smiles and hugs me back.

"What man? Lucky what?" He asks, looking around at them both.

"She's engaged you prawn!" I laugh at Donna.

"Oh I like you already!" Donna smiles.

"Thanks." The Doctor comes over and looks at Martha's ring.

"Really who to?" The Doctor ignores our little talk but you can see that he's smiling, glad to see that we're getting along I presume.

"Tom, that Tom Milligan, he's in paediatrics, working out in Africa right now, and yes, I know, I've got a doctor who disappears to distant places, tell me about it." I giggle, looking at the Doctor and he smiles, pulling me into his side.

"Is he skinny?" Donna asks, and I look over at her, that's a bit personal but alright then.

"No, sort of strong," Martha says with a blush and I laugh.

"He is too skinny for words; you give him a hug you get a paper cut!" Donna exclaims, ignoring the Doctor's annoyed looks. I look at them both.

"Bet you wish they were fighting now, eh?" He looks at me.

"A little, maybe," I laugh and he smiles at me and Martha looks up.

"Speaking of which," I look down at the walkie talkie she's holding. "This is Doctor Jones, operation Blue Sky is go, go, go!" I look at her and she turns, walking off. I hold onto the Doctor and Donna, he and I follow her, Donna not far behind. "I repeat, this is a go!" I look at them both as we follow her.

We watch as soldiers run forward and massive trucks and cars travel past. I look at the running soldiers, all young men with their heads held high and their guns held to their chests. I stop, watching them, trying not to cry. The Doctor grabs hold of me and holds my waist tighter, tensing at the sight of them. He looks over at me with a sad smile and tries to hold onto me. His hold pulls me together, I can feel the wound inside of me that I once thought long gone, reopen and it hurts so badly.

"Who are they?" I whisper in a shaky voice. He looks down at me.

"UNIT, secret force that target Alien technology on planet Earth, feel that they're protectors, of this planet from aliens." I nod, looking forward at them but not really seeing them, all those young men, what were they told? That they'd be hero's? I hate the military.

"They look like the military." I whisper, looking away, he nods.

"They are the military, for combating alien life forms." I look at him.

"You hate them." He looks at me.

"What?" I smile weakly, trying hard not to look in his eyes.

"You hate them, it's written all over your face." He sighs.

"I hate how they do things; they prefer violence and weapons over talking and knowledge, they act before they truly understand the situation and that frustrates me." I nod, looking forward. They sound just like the company that I have had experience with.

"I can see why then, violence is never the answer and acting before knowing all the facts can be very dangerous." I say, agreeing with him while watching all the strong looking men run, The Doctor looks down at me and smiles. I look up at him and shrug, trying not to draw attention to myself. The pain deepens at the thought of what these people are capable of.

"You see, this is why I love having you around, you understand the way I do things and you are wonderful, don't ever change my Ella." I grin and blush a little.

"Thanks Time Lord, I would say you never change, but we both know you won't stay like this forever." He grins and kisses my hair before we race after Martha who is calling things into the walkie talkie, heading to the factory that stood in front of us.

"She's rather determined isn't she?" The Doctor looks over at me as we follow closely behind and nods.

"Oh yes, Miss Martha Jones is an unstoppable force of nature once she gets started, you have all of that to come." I smile a little.

"Looking forward to it," Donna links arms with me as we walk forward.

"What are you searching for?" The Doctor calls at Martha.

"Illegal aliens," I look at Donna, who grabs my hand, squeezing it and smiling a little. Donna then looks at the Doctor.

"Is that what you do to them?" I look over at Dona. "Turn her into a soldier." I look around at all the soldiers that are pointing their guns at the workers heads and I wince. These poor people, stuck in the middle of a cross fire filled with the arrogant men with guns. Martha walks over at the three of us, The Doctor looking over at me with a worried look on his face, probably trying to see how I'm taking all of this in, Donna looking around at the wall and me looking over at the soldiers, alarmed. The Doctor looks at me and then to Martha.

"And you're qualified now, you're a proper doctor." I look over at Martha's chest where a badge lies and I smile a little at her.

"UNIT rushed it through given my experience in the field, here we go." I look over at her and she motions for us to follow. I look at the Doctor and we all walk off, following her. "We're establishing a field base on site; they're dying to meet you both." She says looking at both me and the Doctor, he looks at me and sighs.

"Wish I could say the same." I look at him and keep close, not being sure if I can trust this UNIT. I look at Donna who shrugs and follows. We get into a trailer that is a set up control room. Martha walks across to a man standing in a professional uniform.

"Operation 'Blue Sky' complete sir, thanks for letting me take the lead." I look over at the man who looks curiously at me. "And this is The Doctor and Ella," We walk over to him. "Doctor, Ella, Colonel Mase." He salutes us both and I wince.

"Sir! Madam!" The Doctor frowns.

"Oh! Don't salute!" He says in a disgusted tone.

"But it's an honour sir! I've read all the files on you both; technically speaking you're still on staff. You two never resigned." I look at the Doctor and as does Donna.

"We work for them? Why? Doctor?" He sighs and shakes his head at me, at my pained and angry look.

"Spoilers, I'm sorry, you'll have to live it all, I can't tell you." I growl and fold my arms, not liking that word already, and I have a feeling at I'm going to be getting that answer a lot. Donna looks at the Doctor.

"What you're still working for them? Both of you?" I shrug.

"Don't look at me, new on the job remember?" She nods and turns to the Doctor, expecting an answer. He looks over at the control panel.

"Yeah, a long time ago, back in the 70's." I look over at where he's looking, and then back at his face. He looks a little distracted and concerned. "Or was it the 80's? Well, it was all a little bit more behind the scenes back then." I look up at him and then over to where he keeps looking.

"Times have changed sir." The colonel says.

"Yeah, and that's enough of the sir." I smile a little at him and he takes my hand, squeezing it a little.

"Come on though Doctor, you've seen it." Martha says with a massive smile before walking off with all of us following. "You've both been on board the Valliant; we've had massive funding from the United Nations, all in the name of home world security." I look over at him, raising my eyebrow and he shakes his head, more spoilers, great.

"Modern UNIT for the modern world," Colonel says before looking down at me, Donna looks appalled.

"What? And that means arresting ordinary factory workers? In the streets in broad day light, it's more like Guantanamo Bay out there." I look over at her.

"She's right, what did those people do that deserved all of this, it seems pretty elaborate and unjust to me, just like a lot of things military, act before you have solid evidence." The Doctor takes his coat off and places it down, revealing his blue suit. I smile a little, I like that blue suit, along with his hair, his hair is amazing. I then shake my head and turn to the colonel who is looking at me and Donna.

"Donna, by the way, Donna Noble, since you didn't ask," I smile at her. "I'll have a salute." I giggle and turn to her, saluting her and she smiles at me.

"Thanks chick-a-dee, but I meant from him." He looks over at the Doctor, who gives him a look that says 'do it' and the colonel turns back around and salutes her.

"Ma'am," I grin.

"Thank you." Donna says and I go to stand beside her, grinning from ear to ear and she nudges me, chuckling.

"Tell me, what's going on in that factory?" I look over at the screen which is portraying a world map with 52 blips on it.

"Yesterday, 52 people died in identical circumstances right across the world in 11 different time zones." The times of the deaths fly up to the screen and I look at it. Who would do such a thing, and for what purpose, to display power? "5am in the U.K., 6am in France, 8am in Moscow, 1pm in China,"

"You mean they died simultaneously." I look at the Doctor.

"Exactly, 52 deaths at the exact same moment worldwide," I sigh, looking down; those people must have been frightened before they died.

"How did they die?" I ask before looking at Martha who smiles weakly.

"They were all inside their cars." The colonel says, looking over at me.

"They were poisoned, I checked the biopsies. No toxins, whatever it is left the system immediately." I look at the people in front of us.

"What have the cars got in common?" I ask and they all look at me before turning back.

"All completely different makes but they are all fitted with ATMOS, and that is the ATMOS factory." I look over behind us.

"What's ATMOS?" The Doctor asks with a concerned look on his face. I nod, agreeing with him, what is this ATMOS, although, it does sound familiar.

"Oh come on, even I know that." I look at Donna and then to the Doctor. "Everyone's got ATMOS." She says.

"Well from the sounds of it that could be a major problem, if everybody's got it, then everybody's in danger from it." Martha nods.

"Exactly," I look at the screens in front of me before we all leave.

"Stands for atmospheric admissions system, the ATMOS in your car reduces the CO2 admissions to your car to zero." I look at them, science wasn't my subject, but that sounds pretty good.

"Zero? No carbon? None at all?" Donna and Martha shake their heads and I look at factory, where we are walking on top of, all the workers a being lined up with guns at their heads below us.

"And you get satnav plus 20 quid shopping vouchers if you introduce a friend, bargain." I nod looking forward.

"Well I'll tell you one thing, these aliens must be bright, if there are aliens involved, I mean. They've figured out how to hook the human race on a product." They all look at me and I shrug. "I have a friend in business, or at least, had a friend in business. Anyway, if you throw in a few freebies with the product and it widely available at an affordable price more people will buy the product, as long as people are getting more things out of it than the main product, you'll be successful, which is a problem here, the more people with ATMOS, the more people are at risk." The Doctor nods.

"And this is where they make it Doctor, shipping worldwide. 17 factories around the globe, but this is the central depot, sending ATMOS to every country on Earth." I look down at them, they don't even looks scared, or show any sort of emotion at all. I frown, but let it be, they must have been ordered to look like that if they expected a raid.

"And you think that ATMOS is alien?" I look at the Doctor who is looking at the colonel.

"It's our job to investigate that possibility." I look over at them, standing beside the Doctor.

"But what proof did you have of alien involvement in the first place?" They all turn to me. "I mean, there must have been some sort of indicator? Any power hungry, rich psychopath could kill 52 people in the exact same way at the same time to gain attention from the media worldwide, with help from scientists mind you, but what makes you think that it's alien?" Martha looks up at the Colonel who looks at me a little stumped and the Doctor grins at me.

"That's my Ella! Stripping it down to the basics, you're good at stumping people." I grin at him.

"It's my specialty, you could say, asking tough questions is what I do." I look at the colonel. "Well?" He looks down.

"The way they all died for one, humans do not have that exact precision, there would have been one death or possibly more a little out of time, and the fact that the toxin disappeared as soon as it entered the body is another. These indicate intelligence much greater than any human." I shrug, accepting the answer, it seems plausible.

"Yeah, that seems reasonable, worthy of investigation, but the way you're conducting it is open for argument, it seems much too violent for my liking, more muscle and less knowledge, and it's never a good combination." The Doctor puts his arm around me and smiles before I nod.

"Carry on." Martha and the Colonel turn and walk on. We all follow, the Doctor pulling me along side of him. We walk through the factor to a room and we stand around a piece of technology.

"And here it is, laid there; ATMOS can be thread through any and every make of car." I look at them.

"Well you must have checked it, before it went on sale." The Doctor says, looking down at the model of a car.

"We did, we found nothing." I look at Martha, who looks both disappointed and annoyed. "That's why I thought we'd get the experts." I look over at her.

"Really? Who'd you get?" The Doctor asks, and I clear my throat. He looks at me and I raise my eyebrows at me.

"Now come on Doctor, isn't that a little obvious?" Donna snorts and I shoot a wink at her. "Think about it for a second, who would Martha call for anything alien related?" He looks around at everyone.

"Oh! Right! Me and Ella, right, yes." I sigh, shaking my head and laughing a little. He looks at me. "Well you catch on quick, knowing who Martha's going to call." I look over at him.

"No, I just use my common sense, from the sounds of it you're the only alien she knows, and she has your number, who else would she call for help?" He looks at her and then to me before smiling and pulling me in for a kiss on the forehead. They all leave bar Donna, The Doctor and I.

"Okay, so why would aliens be so keen on cleaning up our atmosphere." I shrug.

"Maybe their helpful and nice? Or they want brownie points with their own planet? Glory is a good motivation to help." They both look at me. "Well that could be a possibility, aren't there nice aliens out there?" The Doctor nods.

"Oh there are, but this is a little different I feel, but good thinking sweetheart." I stop; he hasn't called me that before, well I've only just met him, but even still. He smiles at me expression and winks before putting on his glasses and examining the equipment. I smile at his look of concentration and seriousness, it makes him look, and dare I say it, a little sexy.

"But a good question Donna, a very good question." I look over at him.

"Maybe they want to help? Like Ella said, maybe they want to get rid of pollution and stuff." I nod, but I look at him and know that he disagrees.

"Do you know how many cars there are on planet Earth?" I look at him.

"800 million," They both look at me. "I did an article on it recently for a local newspaper in London; pollution and the contribution that cars and other vehicles make to the process that is destroying our atmosphere." Donna's face drops.

"But imagine that? If you controlled them you'd have made 800 million weapons." I stop and look around, sighing, must it always come to violence.

"You'd have more than that." They look at me. "How many people drive cars? I'd say about seven eighths of the population, probably more; that's millions of people driving every day, so think about it, if they have control of the cars, they have control of the population on this planet." The Doctor stops and almost drops the device, stopping and looking at me.

"We need to get to the bottom of this." I nod, looking at both the colonel and Martha come back in. He looks back over the device and then to the others. "Ionising nano-membrane carbon-dioxide converter, which means that ATMOS works, built as a CO2 at a molecular level." He turns and runs off, I notice that Donna's gone walk a bouts; I was too distracted by Mr Know-It-All standing over there shooting out random words that sound cool and make him look very smart.

"Yes, we know all that, but what's its origin, is it alien?" I look over at them, coming to stand next to The Doctor.

"No, but its decades ahead of its time, look, do you mind, could you stand back a bit." The colonel stands up, looking a little offended. I try to look away.

"Sorry, have I done something wrong?" I look at his face, he looks a little hurt.

"You're carrying a gun! I don't like people who carry guns hanging around me, alright?" I look at the Colonel who looks at me.

"Don't look at me, I'm the same, I don't trust people with weaponry that can critically injure or kill." The Doctor looks up at me, a sad smile on his face.

"If you insist," I sigh and look down at him.

"Tetchy," Martha comments, and I nod.

"Well that's true." I look up at him.

"Yeah, that could have been handled a little nicer." He looks at me.

"You hate guns and fully trained soldiers too." I nod.

"You're right I do, and I'm not questioning how you know that, you probably know the story behind the harsh feelings as well, which is concerning, I've never talked about it before, but yelling at the man who is only trying to help is not going to make things any easier." He looks up at me.

"I just want you safe; I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you, especially if these people have anything to do with it." I smile a little.

"He's a good man!" Martha cries out, and I look at her.

"People with guns are usually the enemy in my books. You feel right at home." He comments and I look up at her, standing right beside The Doctor when he takes some sort of device out of his hand and flicks a switch, turning it blue. It makes a noise, must be a scanner of some sort.

"If anyone got me used to fighting it's you." I look at The Doctor, touching his arm softly, I'm sure that hurt.

"Oh right, so it's my fault." I look over at her; that was low saying something like that to him.

"Well you got me the job." I look over at her; they probably hired her because of her friendship with The Doctor. "Besides look at me," He stops and looks up at her. "Am I carrying a gun?" I shake my head.

"I suppose not." I sigh and turn to the door, not wanting to ruin their moment.

"It's alright for you, and Ella, you both can just come and go, but some of us have got to stay behind." I look over at her and walk over, giving her a hug and she smiles weakly, leaning into me. "So I've got to work from the inside, and by staying inside maybe I stand a chance at making them better." I smile a little.

"Yeah?" I grin.

"Of course she can, she's Martha Jones, when she is determined she can do anything." Martha smiles and hugs me tight.

"Thanks Ella." I grin.

"That's more like Martha Jones." I giggle and nod, snuggling into her side.

"I learnt from the best." I laugh and look at her.

"Weellll," I stop and look at her, shaking my head.

"Be careful, you'll boost his ego to a whole new level, it's already big enough as it is." We both laugh and he looks at me, smiling and winking before looking down again. Maybe this whole time travel thing isn't so bad at all if I get to be with people who appreciate my company and who don't use me for their own purposes. But then again, they could be using me, who knows? Only time will tell.


End file.
